The overall goals of the Biomarkers Core Facility are to: process and store biospecimens for molecular epidemiology studies, assist other investigators in the development and validation of new methods, provide training to students and postdoctoral fellows, and provide access to equipment and the expertise necessary to conduct studies requiring DNA adduct detection and genotyping.